I'll Be There
by catchastar
Summary: Everyone needs a friend, but what happens when that friend starts to mean more to you? MatildaRic, NoahKit fanfic
1. Prologue

**I'll be there**

_**Prologue**_

_**We all need a friend**_

His captivating. To watch him, is like watching a volcano. Silently anticipating for it to explode. Maybe that's a bad thing. But whenever I'm around him, it's exciting. It's kind of fun to be walking on the edge, walking on the edge in plain old Summer Bay, where parents try their best to shield their children from the scary monsters of the world. Most days you can always wake up with out fail, to see the sun shining, the sunlight dancing and hear the birds singing. After a while it can get sort of boring.

Since I'd had started to talk to him. It was like I could let out a huge breath, one that I had been holding since I had gotten here. I could finally relax in the imperfections of life. Where most things have now been exposed. As this might sound strange to most people my age, it's the only thing that can keep me sane. I need to dramarama of life.

Maybe why this was so perfect. The secret meetings we had just started arranging, our very first one being tomorrow. My family disapproves, my brothers hate him. But for once I don't really care about them. I care about him, and in some ways he needs me more then them. He needs a friend, someone who can understand him.

I never thought I would be able to relate to someone who was so misunderstood. But maybe now I can, maybe I've changed. My outlook on life has changed dramatically since Henry and I discovered that dead body in the bush. That person died alone and scared. I for one don't want that to happen to myself. We all need to be cared for, we all need to be understood, we all need a second chance, but most of all, we all need a friend


	2. Part one : Feelings

**_I'll be there_**

_**Part one**_

_**feelings**_

"Tilly, yoo-hoo" Kit Hunter laughed as she waved her hand in front of her sister's face

The younger girl lifted her head up to look at her sister She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled "Hi Kit"

Kit cocked her head to the side. Since she'd come back from uni two weeks ago she had watched her sister slowly change from the spoiled brat teenager she knew to the very quiet depressed teenager.

She sat down next to her younger sister; Kit Hunter had finally had enough of this.

" Right Tilly I think we need to talk"

"What about?" she asked picking at her nails.

Kit rolled her eyes "This"

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Tilly vaguely

"Tilly your not still sulking over Kim are you?" She asked referring to the tall handsome teen that her sister had been so obsessed with.

Tilly huffed "Please Kit, I've been over him for weeks, besides his dating Hayley now"

"So what on earth is going inside that pretty head of yours"?

Matilda looked down at her nails, the ones that had been nice and long, but were now short and stubby due to all the biting.

"I really do need to do something about my nails don't you think?" she asked completely changing the subject.

Kit threw her arms up in the air "Honestly I don't know why I bothered, I don't have time for this"

"Noah"

"Huh"? Asked the frustrated red head

"You did it cause Noah told you to"

"Tilly"

"Why else would you care"?

"Now Tilly you know that's not true"

"Isn't it Kit, Jut forget about it ok" Kit watched as the young girl got to her feet, "Tell Noah" she added knowing he was hiding somewhere in the kitchen, most likely in front of the fridge, "that I'm fine and while your at it get everyone else off my case too"

Noah made his way over to his now very frustrated girlfriend he let out a low whistle "Well that went well"

He went to place his hands on her shoulders but was shrugged off "Just breathe Kit" he chuckled

Kit turned around and laughed "Just breathe Kit would you just be breathing Noah if your sister bit your head off"

"I don't have a sister"

Kit rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head

"Hey" he rubbed his head "Don't you think your over reacting a little, I mean her mood swings never bothered you before"

Kit looked slightly confused for a moment but then folded her arms and continued to glare at him "Yeah well they do now" she declared stomping off

Noah shot a quizzical look after his girlfriend as Robbie who had seen the whole scene from the doorway shook his head and laughed." Those Hunter women"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Matilda brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched him from a distance. They had made a time to meet up at the surf club, but that was still an hour away.

She watched him run his fingers through his wet hair and look up. A knot in her stomach formed, he smiled at her.

He had seen her.

"Hey"

Tilly fought the urge to run away as the tall teen slowly approached her.

"Hey" he repeated again once he was in front of her.

"Hi " she answered in a squeak.

Tilly cringed, _stupid stupid stupid, what is wrong with me?_

He raised a brow "You're here early"

"Yeah" she replied, not sure of what else to say.

His smile widened, "Well that's cool then, you wanna grab something to eat"

"Sure"

Tilly trailed closely behind him, trying to keep herself calm and composed from the sudden excitement that had stated to build up inside her.

TBC 


	3. Part 2:Is it wrong that I care so much?

**I'll be there**

**Part 2**

Is it wrong that I care so much? 

Dalby watched as she took a big bite of her burger and couldn't help but grin. All the girls he had hung around wouldn't have taken a bite of a burger for their life, unless they were to get rid of it by their own means, he shook his head even though he hadn't known her very long he knew she wasn't like that, Matilda was different.

As if sensing his gaze She looked up at him embarrassedly " What", _Why is he staring at me? Have I got something in my teeth?_

He shrugged "Nothing"

She inwardly sighed with relief "how are things going with Mr. Stewart?"

He shrugged "Ok I guess, it's hard being up their in that small apartment with him, his always checking with me, It's claustrophobic in a way " he sighed now somewhat frustrated "I just wish he'd give me some of my own space"

"He will, his probably just trying to assure you he cares, give him some time"

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a smile "Yeah" and a moment later added, "I guess your right"

She nodded and smiled "Good" she wiped her mouth gently with the napkin "I got be getting back now, Want to meet at the surf club tomorrow"?

"Ok, around 12"?

She nodded "See you then"

Beth smiled as her youngest daughter walked into the room

"Hello Love, where you been?"

"Just for a walk along the beach"

Beth raised a brow

"A rather long walk wasn't it"?

Matilda pushed back her panic "Well I ah needed time to calm down"

Beth smiled "Ah that argument with your sister, try not to be to annoyed with her, we're all just worried about you, you haven't been your normal cheery self"

Mum" stated Matilda warningly. When were they going to get it? She didn't want to talk about anything; she just wanted to forget about it, she shook away the haunted image from her mind

Beth held up her hand " alright love, I'm just saying that I'm here if you need to talk about anything"

"Yeah I know, thanks Mum," she answered before escaping off into her room

Beth gave a small smile and muttered "teenagers"

Dear diary 

_Well I did it, I met him. And well no one knows, at least not yet anyway. He seemed happier today. I'm glad. Diary is it wrong that I care so much? It's just.. I know how hard it is to loose someone. Especially a family member who you didn't really get a long with. I know he feels guilty about his father's death, but he shouldn't. But I understand. When my dad died I felt guilty too, I was only young, but I think I'll always regret not trying to have a relationship with him, even though he sent Robbie, Henry and I off to boarding school, instead of being angry with him even though after awhile I liked it there, I should have been nicer to him or something. I could have written………………_

_Anyway back to Dalby, I'm meeting him again tomorrow_

"Matilda" called her mother "Dinners ready"

She looked down at her watch; she'd been in her room since she had gotten home, which was three hours ago. She ignored the growl in her stomach; she wanted to be on her own "I'm not hungry" she laid

"Love I find that hard to believe you skipped breakfast, I'm not letting you skip dinner too "

"I had a burger"

Beth rolled her eyes "come on I won't take no for an answer, besides it's your favorite"

Matilda hurriedly thought of an excuse "can I at least eat in my room then, I'm busy with an assignment and if I stop now, I'll lose my concentration.

There was a moment's silence

" Alright then just this once"

"Thank you"

Kit bit her lip hopping from foot to foot in front of her sister's closed bedroom door. It was an hour after dinner and much to her family's dismay Tilly had insisted on eating in her room instead of eating at the kitchen table with the rest of the family.

Apologies weren't easy for Kit. , Not that she really needed to apologize, but something had been nagging her inside to do it all day. Perhaps just for the sake of it, and the peace, or maybe just to put it plainly Noah was slowly turning her into a softie.

Kit rolled her eyes and opened her sister's door.

Matilda's head popped up "Don't you knock?" Kit sighed already to starting to get frustrated

"Well" the blonde raised her brows "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you "Kit managed to get out.

This was going to be a lot harder than she thought

"To apologize" she added

Matilda closed her diary and took off her earphones. Trying to bite back a grin

This was going to be interesting

TBC

Coming up in the next chapter, accusations and awkward apologies 


	4. Part 3: Strange Behavior

**_I'll be there_**

_**Part 3**_

_**Strange behavior**_

Matilda found herself watching her sister with some amusement as she paced the floor of her bedroom. Apologizing was never an easy thing for Kit, and even though she could be wrong a lot of the time she rarely ever confessed to it. Matilda put her diary under the covers and watched her sister more closely. She wasn't quite sure when she had become such an observer. But her sister seemed different. But then again now days everything seemed different. Matilda vaguely wondered when her life would ever go from playing to pause.

Kit stopped pacing and stood before her younger sister. She was rubbing her forehead, a pained expression on her face. "Tilly I'm sorry"

Matilda nodded her head "Your forgiven"

Kit looked somewhat relieved and sat down on the bed beside her sister.

"I just, well you know you can be honest with me ok, I'm sorry that I seem like I don't care. But I do"

Matilda held back her shock, this definitely wasn't the Kit she knew, since when had her sister become mushy?

"Are you feeling alright Kit"?

Kit looked up, her eye briefly flashing with frustration.

"Of course I'm feeling ok, why do people keep asking me that" she managed to choke out.

Matilda looked in her sister's eyes curiously. They were watering.

"Kit" she replied in an unsure tone "Are you crying"?

She huffed and turned her head the other way "Don't be ridiculous"

She stood, still not facing the other girl as she exited the room.

Matilda could have sworn she heard a sniff as her sister closed the door behind her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alf Stuart rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.

Today had been quite a day. He had had gotten angry with Colleen, had overreacted according to Leah and had offend the very much annoying work mate. He shook his head, he had promised Leah to apologize to Colleen tomorrow.

He took off his shoes at the door before entering, unlocked the door with his key and placed the brown paper bag on the table. Much to tired to cook the paper bag contained the two burgers that two teenage boys up to mischief had ordered and left before their order had been brought out.

He walked into the living room, once being tired the scene that was displayed before him, quickly turned the drowsiness into anger.

The young boy looked up shocked.

Alf who was unable to speak uttered two words.

"Get out"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Kit's behaving strangely. Everyone is walking around her nervously. All except for Mum and Noah. Mum keeps shooting her knowing mother look at her and Noah seems to find the whole thing amusing. Honestly she's lucky to have snagged him, not that I don't love Kit, but she's a handful and frankly it's a credit to Noah that he can handle her. His the only boy that hasn't run away. I'll never forget when Kit was in the 7th grade and Tommy Tompkins had a huge crush on her, according to Robbie he was always following her around wanting to carry her books and it was driving Kit crazy, after all she was strong enough to carry her own books. It only took 3 days for Kit's temper to rise and she had him pinned up against the brick wall behind the canteen promising him that if he didn't leave her alone she would tear him apart piece by piece. The poor guy wet himself and it was the talk of the school for the next 3 months till Tommy moved away. _

Matilda's mobile beeped and the dairy flew to the floor. She got up. She had one new message. From Dalby.

_**Can you meet me behind the caravan park?**_

Matilda looked down at her watch. It was a quarter to nine. Curfew would be up in 15 minutes. Sensing some sort of urgency from the message she replied letting him know she would meet him then unlatched her window, turned off her light and climbed out of the window.

TBC

Coming up in the next chapter: Kit makes a shock discovery and Matilda finds out. Ric considers leaving the Bay.


	5. Break my heart

_**I'll be there**_

_**Part 4**_

_**Break my heart**_

It was dark and cold, her feet crashed the fallen autumn leaves and she shivered. She was worried. She'd sensed a somewhat desperateness in Dalby's message. As he came into view her worry increased. He looked furious and Matilda couldn't help but start to shake with nerves.

When she reached him he looked down at her angrily

She tentatively reached out and put her hand on his arm

"What's wrong"?

"He thinks I'm on Drugs"! He yelled making Matilda jump.

Seeing her nervousness he calmed himself down

"I'm sorry"

She nodded "Who thinks you're on drugs?"

"Mr. Stuart "

"What!"

He saw me taking Insulin and assumed the worst"

He huffed and folded his arms

"Didn't you tell him"?

"He didn't give me a chance, he kicked me out before I could explain"

"I'm sure if you go back-"

"No " he interrupted

"Dalby"

"No, Better off without the old geezer.

"Now you don't mean that"

"Yes I do"

Matilda suppressed a laughed at his stubbornness.

"I hardly find it amusing"

"I didn't say anything "

"Well you were thinking it"

And his smart 

" Well what are you going to do"? She asked lightly

"Leave"

Matilda gulped. _Uh oh_

"What do you mean leave"?

" I'm leaving the bay Maddy"

"But why"?

"It's obvious I have a reputation, and no one seems to want to give me a chance".

Matilda started to feel sick

"I gave you a chance"

He looked at her softly "I know you did"

She looked up at him "Look just give it a day or two"

He shook his head.

"I have to go Maddy"

"But where will you go"

He shrugged " I don't know' seeing her concern look he added "But I'll be ok, I've been looking after myself for years now"

She nodded, she knew he would be ok, he was strong, but she wasn't. . She just didn't want him to leave.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

Matilda held back her tears _' then why are you breaking my heart'_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Kit watched in horror as the object changed colour.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

"Kit

oh no oh no oh no.

"Kit" Noah spoke through the door.

"Are you alright? You've been in there for a long time"

"I'm fine," she finally answered. "I'm just ah", she looked around frantically when her eyes landed on Matilda's comb. " I'm just combing my hair"

Noah shook his head walking away.

Since when did Kit comb her hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Matilda walked the short walk home slowly making it all the more longer.

It was past her curfew and she was sure by now everyone would be in bed, as she reached her window she cursed under her breath, she had shut it lock on her way out.

She looked around frustrated; there was only one option to climb in through the small bathroom window.

Placing her wallet in her mouth, she jumped and grabbed onto the ledge that held her mother's pot plants, she silently willed it not to break, and luckily it didn't, she swung one leg over then the other before promptly falling into the bathtub.

Kit who was sitting on the edge jumped up and shrieked

"What in hell do you think your doing"?

Hissed Kit "You scared the living daylights out of me"

"Well sorry " huffed Matilda, her night had been bad enough, and she wasn't willing to put up with any more crap, especially from Kit.

Sitting up she grimaced

"Are you alright? She asked reaching out and helping the younger girl up

"You know most people use the door"

" Well I do before curfew"

Kit's eyes lit up "Sneaking out now huh"?

Matilda started to rub her lower back

"Kit I really don't want to talk about this now"

Kit folded her arms "Ok then " She said "But tomorrow you spill the beans, unless your want mum to know about your late night adventures"

Matilda rolled her eyes, would her sister ever grow up.

"Fine"

Kit nodded in satisfaction.

Matilda sighed maybe now she could get some rest.

As she picked up her wallet from the tub she knocked the clothes basket to the floor sighing she picked up the dirty clothes until her hand touched something plastic .She sighed in frustration, Robbie had left one of his toys in his pockets again.

Her eyes widened as she drew it out. As if Touching Robbie's underwear wasn't bad enough!

"Kit is this yours? She asked slowly

Kit looked up and froze.

"Cause it definitely isn't mine and it most definitely couldn't be Mum's"

"Now why would you think that"?

"Kit"!

Kit held up her hands "Fine it is mine"

Matilda rubbed her eyes, maybe she was dreaming, but yet she was still holding the evidence in her hand.

Kit was pregnant.

TBC


End file.
